Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to intelligent recording of a broadcast program content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a content receiver with an intelligent recording capability.
Description of the Related Art
Most modern content receivers, such as set top boxes or cable boxes, incorporate some type of recording functionality that allows direct-to-disk recording. This functionality allows users to have more control over their viewing experiences, and as such, the recording function has become indispensable to many users.
Generally, a user sets up, or programs, a timer in his content receiver to record a show on a particular channel at a given time, and the show is recorded without further input from the user. Electronic Program Guides (EPG) have generally made it easier for a user to record a favorite show. With EPG, a user can merely navigate through the EPG GUI, select a show listed in a timeslot, and press a record button to automatically set the timer for the selected program. The large amount of available channels and shows, however, makes for a cumbersome navigation process, as a user has to search through a vast amount of data to find a particular show. This may result in the user missing out on a potentially interesting show.
US Patent Application Publication 2009/0142035 A1 attempts to solve this problem with AUTOMATIC RECORDING. US Patent Application Publication 2009/0142035 A1 discloses a digital video recorder (DVR) that receives a command data from a video transmission system, the command data instructing it to automatically record certain programs or shows. US Patent Application Publication 2009/0142035 A1 attempts to ensure that a user is made aware of shows similar to his favorite shows by automatically recording them. US Patent Application Publication 2009/0142035 A1, however, generally does not address other shortcomings associated with the recording functionality in a content receiver.